Liaoki: A Sunflower is Born
by bthecat900
Summary: (Rewrite of A Sunflower is Born) In the sky on any moon, distant stars shine bright, what where these stars many would ask, as few dared to venture to see. They hold the protectors of systems, and Moonflowers rivals, the Sunflowers. Follow the youngest of these Sunflowers (and possibly others) and their story through the universe making their name known, LiaOki the Sunflower.
1. A Sunflower is Born

**Hanazuki: World of Treasures is owned by Hasbro Entertainment, however the concept of "Sunflowers" was made by me. Please sapport the original creators.**

_Our universe is a dark yet vibrant place, however... there is one evil, that we Moonflowers cant fight._

A black mist in the background surrounded a moon, leaving it dead and dry.

_We Moonflowers are meant to protect, but against **this**? We never win. Moonflowers weren't made to fight, and its been futile._

A floaty little baby navigated through the vacuum of space, coming across a crystal with a large flower covering it. He took a deep breath, and blew on it, like one would blow out a birthday candle as it began to shimmer, before flying off.

_Oh look, more Moonflowers to...wait thats not right. The shape is all wrong, the flower on top is huge._

The crystal flew through space ending up getting closer to a blaring hot yellow star, 7 planets orbitting it. The crystal flew into the star, burrowing itself into the surface. It took not even a moment before a bright rainbow of colors shot out from the star. In the midst of the colors a figure formed, with a black t-shirt and black shorts, no shoes to be seen. Both pieces of clothing were outlined by yellow, their shirt having a large star symbol on it.

Their black hair reached to their shouldeds, the edge of their hair lined with yellow outlining their face, and a line going to the top of their head. On their left side layed a yellow large flower, the pettles laying on their head. Their cheeks had a yellow tint as they opened their amber eyes.

_Who is she... deffinetly not a moonflower... I must keep observing._

"W-where am I? Whats happening?" the flower asked out loud, looking around, before staring up at the sky, seeing the 7 planets aline, a event they would likely not see again for a while. They wandered around aimlessly, the sound was kinda loud but they were getting quickly used to it, they felt energised by the ground they walked on, the flames they lifted from the star and tickled their nose.

They couldn't help but laugh, the flames danced in their eyes as the loud sound turned to a small hum, a jingle, almost like a meledy. The yellow in their spectrum glowed brightly as they chased the wave of energy. Then a new sound filled their ears, a light snooring. It tickled their eardrums as they turned to face the small sleepy baby floating next to them, "Someone else!" they exclaimed to the floaty baby.

The small dreamer smiled at therr bright nature, how it already shown through, and floated around them, mumbling to the flower. "So, who are you anyways," the flower asked, to which was mumbled "lil...dream...er...", "ok...who am I?", that made Little Dreamer stop and think, is been so long since this kind of flower had been born, he would choose a nice name for them.

"Lia...Oki..." he replied to them, "LiaOki" they said back, letting their name roll on their tounge, "I love it!" they smiled to the little dreamer. The Little dreamer grabbed a small bag out of no where, refered to as his magic sachle, and handed it to them. When taking it they could see it full of beans, as they held it they blared to life glowing yellow. They took one out, "What do I do with them?" "...believe...think...wish..." the little dreamer replied, floating away, disappearing in a treasure of colors. "Wish..." they repeated, holding one to their chest, ' I wish to visit the beautiful places above me...' they thought, as they suddenly threw it, as if by instinct. Just before it hit the ground it expanded into a floating yellow and white surf board.

"...Starsurfer" their heart said through their own mouth, they climbed on, and began to slowly spped around the sun, increasing in speed as they began to giggle.

_He even showed her how to use them himself...this is no moonflower, weve never gotten such nice treatment, and their home... This is no mooonflower, but a **Sunflower.**_

**Thank you everyone for coming to read the re-written version of A Sunflower is Born! Ill make sure chapters are more consistant-ish in langth, but I believe this introduction was much better then before.**


	2. Message from the Past

**Hanazuki: World of Treasures is owned by Hasbro Entertainment, however the concept of "Sunflowers" was made by me. Please sapport the original creators.**

Liaoki was using their starsufer, hovering at the edge of their stars atmosphere. What were they waiting for?

They were afraid.

They had been around for 3 days, they couldn't shake the feeling of fear each time they got to the edge. All they knew was the star under them, but curiosity was nudging them.

"You can do this, just think, and on the count of three..."

They readied their self.

"1"

They edged forward.

"2"

They went for it

"3- to much thats to much" they screached the starsurfer to a halt. "How about i just, go on...the count of one..."

"ready..." they forced theirself out of its atmosphere "1!"

They left their star as a shiver covered their body "I...im not dead! Ok, lets check it out" They smiled as the starsurfer flew out to the first planet, red and barron. They landed on it feeling its warm atmosphere cover their body. They stepped onto the ground, as the red dust and sand moved with the wiggle of their bare feet.

They walked around the planet, until they found a small hut, abandoned long ago. They energeticly ambuled along to it, and walked in, finding a old yellow book. With curiosity in their mind they opened it.

_'Dear next flower, if your reading this your my successor. My name is... well honestly I am not sure it is my name anymore. I have asked little dreamer to give my successor my name, meaning my name is now yours, Liaoki. Not many truely know me, except the grand Sunflower, and im sorry I can't teach you myself. The system you live in is called Yellow Star System 2315, or BCAE, of which I pronounce as baka because the system naming system is stupid.'_ Liaoki couldn't help but laugh at that last bit, but was intreged.

_'The fact you have found this book means your just like me, curious. However I pray your not as much as a loner, I shall be honest it sucks being alone and haveing no friends is even worse. I leave this book to your with information for your future, and success, I know youll beat every expectation I have. You probably wonder why your name is "Liaoki" dont you?'_

"Oh my stars is this book reading my mind?" Liaoki said out loud, they did find it very odd sounding, why not just Lia?

_'And no I am not reading your mind, I had the same question. Whule Lia is just part of your name, Oki is the sunflower gendering name. Your are a flower, one of 2 types, sun and moonflowers. Moonflowers have Male and Female, as all races, being represented most commenly by Zuki and Oshi, in that order, however umi has been used for females as well. Sunflowers only have one, Oki, which is derived from the 2. It means both or neither gender, basically when you bathe you'll have 2 holes and a meat stick near the top of your legs, dont worry about them though. thoough you likely haven't bathed before.'_

"Whats... bathe?" They asked their self. But kept reading.

_'Though dont worry what bathing is, you will find out soon. Being oki gives you the freedom, to be whoever you want, feminine, masculine, though many just choose one and use one set of pronouns. Since I have been told your hair and body shape will be similar to mine, you likely will go with she/her them/they. Theres a large wordrobe, with dresses, skirts, suits, and other clothes, but you will be drawn to the clothes you awoke with, and the ones I had, and gave to the grand sunflower to hold on to, so yes im writing this in my underwear, laugh away. Unlike our source this is teen so your fine to imagine it mostly'_

At that they began to laugh at the thought, really wishing to know their predisesor.

_'Now that you have laughed your ass off, in this I have provided maps of each of your planets, with notes of which you are safe and how to enter colder ones, tricks with beans, and a few basics, however I wont tell you everything, its something you need to learn of without my help, just remember to use your treasure beans frequently. Your going to be something extrodinary Liaoki, a living being, and no matter the path you choose I will be with you. And the colder planets after the 3rd I have hidden 4 other luck, Liaoki, im glad you can take my name."_

_Liaoki was tearing up lightly, she didn't know why the last paragraph of it made her tear up, what was the emotion? Blue mixed into their spectrum, as they took out a treasure bean, as it formed a blue box of tissues. "Thank you, Predisesor."_

**And thats the end, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not sure how the next will come out, I just needed to give wiggle room, for both the character, and so any slip ups with puter her or she are intentional, though the oki thing has been since the character was first made so its not just an excuse.**

**Anyways let me know how much this chapter sucked and how i can improve, ill see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Liaoki: Another Flower?

**Hanazuki: World of Treasures is owned by Hasbro Entertainment, however the concept of "Sunflowers" was made by me. Please sapport the original creators.**

Its the seconds day out of the stars atmosphere, and Liaoki had stayed up late and was reading through the book given by the one she dubbed, "Predisesor."

They decided to go to one more planet, one of warm water and steam, of which the book had multiple names, such as bath planet. When LiaOki landed one the only place of land, a small island in the middle of the calm water. there was a small rack and a note.

" Dont enter the water with clothes, remove and put on here, then after out and dry put back on, -P. L." This was one of presisesors ways of signing, meaning "Previous Liaoki."

Liaoki did so, and moved her body into the warm water, it was like a giant hotspring. It washed over her body as they just happily relaxed, their flower gaining teal in its yellow spectrum, on the shore one of their treasure beans reacted, turning to a towel, the pulse released made their star just a bit stronger.

This small bit however traveled far. Out there, far away was a white star, of which a sunflower in a shirt covered with a swim suit turned their head, "Another one? I should check it out soon." The sunflower said, taking out a treasure bean of their own.

Soon back with Liaoki they just hummed, stepping out of the water and drying off. After dry they put back their clothes, they hopped on to their starsurfer. Soon they lifted off the water, and slowly began to make their way to their star.

They looked around at the puple universe around them between the planets and their star. Though it made no sence to them, there was nothing to reflect purple light, so why was it purple?

As they began to considered it, from the distance a white light shone. It got closer as a figure on a star surfer could be made out. They threw something, and it burst into a white flare, Liaoki could feel the signal that resinated from it. It was calming... peaceful.

It was only something a sunflower could do. Another sunflower had entered their system.

The light got closer and closer, until the figure could be made out in much more detail. The sunflower had their hair in a ponytail with a glowing hair peice. Her flower layed on the side of her head, she hadlight rose colored eyes and white cheeks. Her skin was pale, and she wore a shirt that held a symbol of high ranking, however it was covered by her swimsuit like clothing.

Soon the 2 were face to face, "Who are you?" Liaoki had asked her, the sunflower smiled. "My name is Kionaoki." She said, she seemed nice and calm.

"I-I'm Liaoki" Liaoki responded said, nervous at meeting another of her kind, Kionaoki could tell easily, and had them land at the yellow star Liaoki called home.

Liaoki had a feeling this would be a long chat.

**Im sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter. Having to get used to atleast 4 major tests a week minimum for classes is taking alot longer to get used to. I would like to thank the one person who had reviewed though as they were my first reviewer, "Darth Nominatis". It makes me happy anyone can hold me in a regard enough to request a story. Sadly I do not even know what "True and The Rainbow Kingdom" is but seeing the request brightens up my day ^u^**

**So thank you Darth Nominatis. And to anyone else who would review my stories in the future.**


	4. Sunflower Types

**I do NOT own Hanazuki, it is owned by Hasbro Entertainment, I only made the sunflower concept, please support the original creators, now onto the story.**

**Also Im SO SORRY it took so long to get this, my other current story I had been doing in free time just out of boredom, and After making about 3 premade chapters for that in my free time between classes as well as a bunch for myself that I may or may not release, but for now here's the next chapter of Liaoki….**

**Which will be a filler chapter.**

**Tough luck I like filler stuff to add lore and depth.**

Sunflowers are a very unique species, there are many different varieties within the race. Skin, hair, glow, star, home, personality, no one flower is the same, but you don't always find them all, seeing all the different kinds of sunflowers. But there are sub types of sunflowers, for each emotion tends to evoke traits, so let us explore this wide spectrum of colors!

Our first visit are white stars, of which hold the more normal sunflowers, white sunflowers. White sunflowers feel calm and collected, and explore the most. Sunflowers can't absorb other stars light without a lightpack, _unless _ they are a white sunflower, which can absorb all light. The best example of a white sunflower is KionaOki. White sunflowers are extremely smart, and help provide technology for the sunflower race, and provided the technology needed to fight in the flower war.

Next we have a red dwarf, on it dwells a red sunflower. Red sunflowers are territorial and very easily offended. Some prove a bit much for little dreamer so some don't get proper names, and thus give themselves names, this one is Spiki, pronounced similarly to Spikey. It's hard for red sunflowers to make friends, and are always getting into fights with local creatures. Become friends with one and they will always fight for you. These sunflowers were at the front lines of the flower war.

Next on our list are yellow sunflowers, like LiaOki, who live on yellow stars, similar to your home systems star, The Sun. Yellow sunflowers will almost always just stay happy. They are very innocent and naive, but make some of the best friends imaginable. These sunflowers also at times won't shut up, as well as are very determined. Some are also idiots. These flowers tried to negotiate peace multiple times during the flower war, oh the poor souls who tried.

On blue stars are blue sunflowers. This one is inhabited by the blue sunflower Shyoki, she works with the SunFlower Council but is on temporary leave while its repaired. These sunflowers are shy and can be seen crying, well almost always. Keep them by your side, they love hugs and cuddles. Blue sunflowers are extremely organized, and have been hired as assistants throughout the universe, and helped the information flow during the flower war.

Protip: Sunflowers don't require food or water, however enjoy the consumption of certain foods, Cherries are the way to a sunflowers heart.

Green stars can hold 3 different sunflowers, the first are the scaredy cats of sunflowers, lime green sunflowers. Like blue sunflowers they are shy, but these sunflowers are also paranoid, and easily spooked. These sunflowers also like being inside under a blanket, watching the multiple sunflower networks. Yes, sunflowers actually have TV, sunflowers are highly advanced compared to moonflowers since they have been mostly left alone by the big bad and were able to unite. You'd be surprised how many were soldiers in the flower war, they were more scared of losing their loved ones then their own death, however they also brought an air of caution to keep crazy ideas out of circulation.

The second sunflower on green stars are dark green sunflowers, these sunflowers are mellow, chilled out. They know the sunflower body and mind better than anyone, as well as what sunflowers would enjoy. You can find spas, hotels, and get aways on their planets, as well as see them in hospitals. They would be the ones who helped keep patients calm in hospitals, and were useful for making sure patients didn't go crazy during war times.

The last of the sunflowers from green stars are sunflowers of jealousy. They get really into competition. These sunflowers know how to blend in and take what's theirs, in legal ways of course. They have the unique ability to change their flowers shape, making them great infiltrationists during the flower war

Teal colored sunflowers reside on stars that are light blue. These sunflowers are the fashioneers of the sunflower world. Any clothing that a sunflower isn't born with is made by these sunflowers. They also run saloons, makeup shops, and body products. They also are responsible for one of the sunflowers most deadly war time weapons, the glitter bomb. It's exactly what it sounds like.

Courageous sunflowers live on purple stars, which also can produce 2 sunflower types, if you couldn't already tell there more types of stars then you'd imagine. Courageous sunflowers have been seen in many roles, especially politics and campaign management. They are incharge of adds, news, and just, are super likeable. They are really energetic, I mean, REALLY energetic. They get hooked onto one thing and just go with it. During war times they made propaganda posters about how bad moon flowers were.

The other sunflower thats born on purple stars are lavender sunflowers. They work with white sunflowers, and are the engineers, builders, designers, and developers of the sunflower culture. Anything made by sunflowers has a high chance of being designed or built by them. During war times they devised plans for operations to have the least casualties while getting the best results.

Pink stars hold pink sunflowers, they are very clingy if they have the right person. However if the flower hasn't found anyone they feel incredible amounts of loneliness. They are sweet and kind, best people to love, and they'll love you back tenfold. Some are suductionists and know exactly how to get their way, and were known to sweet talk moonflower generals into giving them the moonflowers plans.

Pinkish red stars, or raspberry stars, hold raspberry sunflowers. They give hope to sunflowers, and are able to accelerate plant growth. They are farmers generally, and produce food for many sunflowers. During the flower war they did everything they could to keep sunflower morals up. Not much more to say about them on that.

Orange sunflowers reside on the orange stars. They are the best at making people laugh and smile. They are generally comedians, but they also run daycares for child sunflowers. Yes, sunflowers have children. They also run orphanages, and make sure its as fun as they could try to make it, making a bad situation a bit better. Besides care for the orphans who lost parents in the flower war orange sunflowers didn't have much to do with it.

Black sunflowers live on black dwarfs, dead stars. Their gloomy, sad, and generally stay to themselves. Not many exist, as there's very few black dwarfs, so information on them is not very available.

Brown dwarfs, known as failed stars, hold brown sunflowers, sunflowers of insanity. In all honesty brown sunflowers don't exist naturally, however brown blackflowers do, but that's a topic for another day.

As mentioned a lot in this, there was previously a war between flowers, Sunflowers and Moonflowers. The results of this war are why sunflowers are not included in moonflower history, but you will learn more on that later.

**Final ending note, Darth Nominated I will not make a True and the rainbow kingdom, I have no interest in doing so or watching it. I'd tell you in private but I can't figure out how because I'm an idiot.**


	5. UpdateRant 1

**To clear missconceptions given by reviewers who clearly didn't pay attention in chapter 2, sunflowers dont have genders. My most frequent commenter Darth, sorry if you guys get tired of hearing about him, pay attention to this.**

**SUNFLOWERS AREN"T BOYS OR GIRLS, and Spiki is not atchually a planned sunflower, it was just a name made for explination.**

**And to everyone, keep fanfic specific comments to the fanfiction its about. Its nice being complemented, or being told to keep trying, but if its about one of my fanfictions specifically post the review in that review section, not another fanfiction not tied to the story. **

**Before you say comment a question or request of characters its prefered you make sure that it contains wording. Calling Liaoki a she is fine, it solves mistakes, but calling them a girl is different. Calling sunflowers male or female is... just making me lose faith in humanity. **

**Oh, and Im not having Liaoki in romance, not until I descover a secret to not believing 50% of humanity are... ill let you finish the thought**

**Ok, obligatory rant over, thats all I wanted to say. Sorry no story chapter, still slightly writters blocked on Liaoki, but other fanfictions will be updated. **

**Oh wait, feel free to ask Liaoki questions, in a upcoming chapter I will have her awnsering some, cuz it sounds fun but won't be canon to the fanfic.**


	6. Stories of Darkness

**Happy 2020 everyone! And sorry for not updating sooner, computer broke, and cuz of some reason I can't properly upload files, but I can copy-paste. now...**

**I do NOT own Hanazuki, it is owned by Hasbro Entertainment, I only made the sunflower concept, please support the original creators, now onto the story.**

**Liaoki Pov**

So KionaOki… geez where do I start with her. Her clothes are awesome, I love her ponytail, and yes I'm just being fangirl because she's the only other of my kind I have met. "So let's start off, a simple question to judge your knowledge. What do you know about moonflowers?" She asked, and I'm already confused. "Uh… I only know they exist?"

A deep sigh, "Yep, its as I thought. Your pretty new, freshly polished." She said as we sat on my bright yellow star. "Ms Kionaoki? Did I do something wrong…" "What, nono of course not. Perhaps, it's better that you don't know about the moonflowers." Now i'm curious. "No, tell me. Please…" I asked quietly, with her here I feel shy. She feels over me, and not just because she's taller.

"Well… Ok, but get comfortable but it's a long story. You might be a bit to… fresh for it but you should know anyways." She said. I made a beanbag chair with a treasure bean and she took a deep breath.

"Its started long ago, 2 species of flowers existed, the Sunflowers, protectors of systems, like this one, and The Moonflowers, protectors of wandering planets and moons. We were much more versatile, more advanced, but they had numbers on us. We used to trade resources for technology with them. Some of us even had relationships with them."

"They don't sound to ba-" "Don't interrupt, you asked to know… I'm sorry if I sound rude but…" I simply nodded to her, shutting up.

"Anyways. One day one side destroyed a birth crystal of the others, we don't know which side had done the deed but it started the flower wars." I lightly gasped, one side killed the unborn of the other, it already sickens me.

"The war was, horrible. We had weapons, and strength, but they had numbers. Both sides lost so many, from the lowest soldier to the highest generals, like Spiki, who died to a moonflowers spear through the head, rest her soul…. We had fought for decades, maybe centuries. Or they did at least, I wasn't born then, but my predecessor was." I nodded, gripping my shirt.

"Then one day, on a dying moon, moonflower scientists did a horrible… experiment on one of their kind. A moonflower girl who had been in love with Sunflower newscaster, my predecessor. My predecessors books said she had loved the moonflower more than anything. The girl was charged with treason, and in a sick experiment was forcibly injected with the liquid from inside treasure seeds, the moonflower equivalent of a treasure bean. The insides are notoriously acidic to the point it can dissolve stone, unlike the fruit produced when grown."

I began to think of a horrifying image of a girl melting, I want to puke. My spectrum was becoming green, "I see that look, when I first heard the story I wanted to puke as well. But we aren't even at the worst part. The flower didn't dissolve, or melt. Her body swelled and turned black. Pleas for help rang through the atmosphere as she became a think black sentient fog."

She took a black treasure treasure bean and threw it up, causing a black cloud to form. It wasn't for long, just a few seconds. But my imagination ran wild, "This black fog engulfed the scientists, and killed the moon. Before spreading out, and attacking everything in sight. Sunflowers, Moonflowers, stars, moons and planets. No one could fight it… it was dubbed, the big bad, because it took everything ..." She said in a sad tone.

My spectrum was a mess. Red, blue, green, black. All mixed in. I want to vomit, cry out, scream. "This killed so many of us we were pushed to the brink of extinction. We lost the war, but many wonder if there was a winner… We faded from moonflower memory, and the moonflowers to us became the symbol of darkness…" I think I passed out after that, as I don't remember anything after that point. In my dream I saw the black mist described come close to my home star.

I wasn't able to move, or even speak, and it swallowed my home while. '-oki! Liaoki! " I was being shook by Kionaoki. I shot up, "Y-you passed out… I knew that it was too much for you, your far too young for that tale." I looked at her and shook my head, my colors had drained, my light went black, "No… I needed to know that… thank you…." I mumbled looking away. She hugged me, "Shhh… I know its dark, but it's in the past. We are sunflowers, we look for the light ahead… What do you say, sunflower sister?"

Yellow began to fill my spectrum slowly, "Sunflower Sister? I like the sound of that… Your right!" I hugged her back, my glow strengthened to a bright yellow, to the point a yellow arora began to form around us. Not only did I get a new friend, I got a sister. I couldn't be happier than I am now.

She's my first true family.

Little did I know how mine would grow in the future, and how many challenges I'd face far worse than the tale of the big bad and the war.


End file.
